Issho Ni Kohi Wo Nomi Mashou
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Yoh still regreted what he did, but there was no going back. But when Hao appears out of nowhere and they have a cup of coffee, would something happen? Post Anime OneShot Rated M for a reason! Request by YkCandy and dedicated to her friend Yoh x


_A/N:__ I'm surprisingly satisfied with this xD I rarely am with my own stories, but yeah x) This is the OneShot present to __YkCandy__ for knowing the SK manga so well xD Under her strict orders, I dedicate the plot and ideas to her 'roleplay partner and best friend Yoh' x) I hope the two of them enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_The title means '__Let's have some coffee together'_

**Issho ni kohi wo nomi mashou**

Act. It had all been an act. Ever since the sudden stop of the Shaman Fight, every since that battle. Day after day, hour after hour, there was nothing that could be less fake than his smile.

Because who could smile after killing his own twin? Not even Yoh was capable of that.

A part of him didn't believe that Hao had died. He was so powerful, so capable that it was not possible for a simple attack like that to lead to his end.

There hadn't been a body found, either. He was most certainly alive and gaining strength again. He was going to appear when the new Shaman Fight started…

Wasn't he?

Yoh didn't know why he was hoping for it. He didn't know why he wanted that to happen. It was wrong, Hao was merciless, a killer. He had hurt his friends so much, he had killed so many. It was wrong to wish for him to be alive.

Yet he did. Because, despite of everything they were brothers. Twins. They shared a mother, they even shared a birthday. They were so alike, like one thing, torn into two.

And one piece had been taken care of, pushed forward to become strong, given care and attention while the other had been sent away, left in the clutches of the world to tend for itself.

Abandoned, alone. And most certainly, Yoh knew – lonely.

Hao hadn't deserved this. Maybe he had been cruel and forceful, maybe he had refused to listen. But if Hao himself had given his a chance, he knew he could have changed him. He could have been there for him.

But maybe now… Maybe now there was no way to be.

His eyes traveled towards the sky as he wondered. Would he appear again some day? Or was he lost forever? Or maybe not forever, but only for the next 500 years. And then he would be stronger, right? There would have been no use of all of the fights from this time, because he was going to be stronger and, most certainly, unstoppable next time.

So all of this had been in vain. Everything had been unneeded.

They had always done things the wrong way. Maybe if he had gotten close enough to his brother he could have melted his heart and persuaded him not to do things the way he planned.

In stead of killing him.

Yoh shook his head and looked up, seeing the first stars appear on the sky, locking his gaze on the brightest of them.

It always reminded him of Hao.

The boy got up and sighed. He wouldn't have to pretend tonight. There was no one in the house. Anna had gone to see his grandmother and taken Tamao with herself. Amidamaru was at the cemetery to spend a night with his old friends.

And hat left him completely alone. No one to act for, no one to pretend in front. And he didn't know what it meant, weather it was good or not. He had spent his entire time until now in doing only that and he didn't know what would happen if he left that mask slip.

He didn't want to know. So he smiled to himself.

Yes, he was going to pretend for himself and never let anyone see how deeply he hurt for doing that to his twin.

But the night was just beginning, he realized as he got up and turned to see a very, very familiar face look at him with amusement.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, little brother?"

His eyes grew wide. In every other situation he would have readied himself to fight… But there was no one around to act in front.

So he couldn't help but smile widely after the shock had left him. Somehow, he knew Hao wasn't here to fight, anyway.

"Yeah, it has. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Lurking around the border between everywhere and nowhere," Hao had that smirk on as he observed the confused look on his brother. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Huh?" It took Yoh a moment to realize that the other was standing next to the door and obviously waiting for him. "Oh, sure, come on in!" He quickly got it opened and went in first. "The living room is…" Before he could continue, Hao was already heading the right direction and he couldn't help but smile. That guy always knew everything.

Suddenly relieved from his troublesome thoughts, the younger twin entered the kitchen and quickly made some coffee. Somehow he felt eager to go back to Hao's side, despite of knowing how bad things could turn out if he wasn't careful.

When he returned the other had settled on one side of the table and was turning his gaze from the window to him. Yoh felt a little uncomfortable seeing he had taken Anna's usual space, but decided not to bring that up. Authority followed those two everywhere, so it wasn't that surprising they had somewhat familiar preferences from time to time.

"Are you surprised?" Asked the other as Yoh put a cup in front of both of them. The boy eyed him uncertainly, not sure how he was supposed to answer to that. "You don't have to pretend in front of me."

"Eh? So you saw trough it already?" He laughed and sat across from his twin. "I must say I'm only partially surprised, though. I never thought such an attack would kill you, that was the first surprised. And I thought you'd appear when the Shaman Fight starts again, not before it."

"Of course, it is my aim again," said the older brother as he brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. "Don't think you've gotten out of this yet."

"I can't even hope, eh?" Yoh chuckled.

"Depends on what you hope for," answered his twin as he locked their eyes, interest evident in his onyx orbs. "If it is hope that I've died-"

"No, nothing of the sort. I just… hoped you'd give up on destroying humanity." Replied Yoh as he leaned forward on the table a little.

"If it's for that, hoping won't do you any good," It was strange to realize how suddenly those eyes were looking –at- him and not –trough- him. Yoh wondered a little what had made the sudden change. "Since I don't think that deceiving oneself ever works in their favor."

"And if I tried to change things?"

"Don't think I'm just going to stand into the sidelines and let you do whatever you want," Suddenly a cold flame sparked into the other's eyes, obvious signs of irritation twisting his face a little. "Don't overstep your boundaries."

"The only boundaries I see are the one I've placed," Said the younger one with a little bit more confidence than he had initially intended.

"You have to grow more before those words have a real meaning," once again the look in the other's eyes was far from pleased. "You didn't defeat me back then."

"No, but I stopped you. It was enough for the moment," replied the younger, as he leaned back without breaking the lock between their eyes.

"Only weaklings would celebrate such a small win when there's a war going on," with that his look turned superior and as he stood up, he added: "I believe this would be enough for tonight. The coffee was good, Yoh."

The younger one's eyes dropped towards the empty cup and for a second he didn't move. He could hear Hao's soft steps closing in on the door and something in him screamed to stop him.

So he listened. Yoh rushed to his feet and chased after the other without a warning. Just when he was about to grab his shoulder, though, Hao moved faster, snatched his arm and threw him against the wall, still not letting go.

"Don't think you have become powerful because of that little win," Hao's eyes were positively burning with a fierce flame as they bore into Yoh's own. "Next time I will fight for real."

The younger one could hardly concentrate on his words with him being so close. His mind was suddenly racing with the millions of thoughts running trough it. He couldn't really understand this feeling, but his heart was beating faster and his breath was held in his throat.

Hao was there, so close to him that their chests were almost touching, face just inches away.

And Yoh didn't know what had gotten into him as he leaned forward. He only realized what he was doing what Hao disappeared from the place he had been and was now a step back eying him with newfound amusement. Yoh almost stumbled forward because of the other not being there, but then he looked up trough his bangs to meet that curious gaze.

And suddenly he didn't want to hold all of this back any longer. He leaped towards his brother and for once Hao seemed to be caught off guard, loosing his balance and falling back with his twin hanging over him.

"But we're brothers!" Said the younger one with something close to desperation in his voice. "Why do we have to fight?"

The other teen couldn't help but be intrigued by the situation and in a swift motion he suddenly turned both of them, now toping his brother with that unbelievably sexy smirk of his.

"Oh?" He teased. "But is that any way to look at your –brother-, Yoh?" The one under him could easily tell he had read his expression just seconds ago when he had leaned towards him and a blush slowly crept on his cheeks.

All he got for his reaction was a laugh and Hao was suddenly pulling away from him. Yoh knew he would probably regret what he was about to do, but he couldn't let him just walk away like this.

He threw his hands around the other's neck and sat up, crashing their lips together, tightening his hold around his neck. As if waiting just for that, Hao pushed him back down and completely climbed on top of him, deepening the kiss without much effort, for Yoh was more than willing to open his mouth and let him. Tongues clashed, fighting for dominance and as Hao easily proved any resistance futile, his twin completely surrendered into the kiss, moving one hand to lace his fingers trough long dark hair.

Yoh had gotten really dizzy by the time they pulled apart and was amazed at how long his brother could go without breathing. His thoughts were forgotten as soon as Hao leaned down and licked his ear playfully, earning a soft mew and sending shivers down his body.

Satisfied with the result, the other bit it lightly, before his mouth traveled lower, sucking and licking his neck. Yoh wasn't doing a thing to stop the soft moans that left his lips at the other's teasing. Who cared anymore? It's not like anyone would hear him.

Anyone except Hao, that is, and he seemed quite pleased at the reactions he was receiving.

After sucking on his Adam's apple his mouth traveled lower, hands pushing the white shirt more open than it already was and pulling the bearclaw necklace off. His lips and tongue drew lazy shapes over the soft skin as his hands explored all of it that was exposed. By that time Yoh was already panting a little, his mind desperately trying to find an answer to how something could feel –this- good. It completely lost the battle as soon as Hao started sucking on one of his nipples, making him arc his back up and moan much louder than he had been.

Absolutely loving the sweet sound of it, Hao brought one hand up teasing the other and pulled his twin's attention from his fingers working on the zipper of his jeans.

Yoh only realized it when both pants and underwear slid down his feet and his hardening member was exposed to the chilly air of the room. The sudden change was met with a gasp, and the older one pulled back, looking him up and down with hunger and lust. It was then that Yoh realized Hao was completely clad and he really found that unfair.

His hands left the other's neck and found their way under his poncho, feeling the muscular chest and pulling the article of clothing up with his movements. Taking the hint, the other twin pulled it off of himself and observed how the other's look mirrored his own by drinking in every detail of his upper body.

He bent down to lock their lips in a passionate kiss once more, before breaking it and moving down, faster this time, planting a line of kisses down his jaw, neck, torso and abdomen, until his lips stopped just inches away from the other's erection. His eyes rolled up to look at the flushed face as he licked his lips and then ran his tongue up the length, before sucking lightly at the tip. Yoh was thrashing underneath him at that point, head thrown back and breathless moans escaping trough his lips.

What Hao was doing to him was some sort of sweet torture and he couldn't get enough of it. Every single touch sent waves of pleasure trough his entire body and it was driving him crazy.

When the other took him into his mouth, though, his mind seemed to explode with the newfound sensation that was running trough his entire body. His fingers scratched against the floor, head thrown back and Hao's name came out as a loud moan from his parted lips.

The other made sure to keep his hips locked against the floor as he continued with his painfully slow movements. Every sound escaping from his twin's mouth seemed to radiate trough his body and settle in his own erection which would soon demand attention and he knew he should prepare Yoh before that. So, without any warning, he pulled back, earning a dissatisfied whine from the other. In stead of giving an explanation, though, he pushed three fingers into his mouth and as the other started sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them, he couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Soon, though, he pulled them away and bent into another breath stealing kiss.

He swallowed a shaky moan as he pushed the first finger trough his entrance and stretched him a little. He broke the kiss and went on sucking and licking the other's ear, providing pleasant distraction from the uncomfortable feeling of the second finger. Hao scissored him for some time, making sure to prepare him well, before adding the third digit and the other emitted a small whimper. He moved the fingers in and out a few times and then searched for that one place that would-

Yoh's head flew back hitting the floor and his entire body arched up, a cry escaping his mouth. There, he found it.

The younger boy didn't know what had happened, but the pleasure that had shot trough his body had been completely unexpected and had all but thrown him over the edge. He could feel the other smirk against his neck, before he pulled his fingers out and disposed of the rest of his clothing in a few quick motions before positioning himself on the other's entrance and pushing in slowly.

Yoh's hands were buried into his hair once more and he rested his on either side of the other's head. Once he was in all the way, he waited for his twin to get used to the feeling, all the while engaging him in another tongue fight. It wasn't long until the other boy tugged on his hair a little, giving him the sign he needed. Pulling almost completely out of him, Hao changed the angle and pushed forward suddenly, emitting a pleasured cry when he hit Yoh's prostate dead on.

They quickly formed a steady pace with Hao pumping deep into him and the other bucking his hips to meet his trusts, cries and moans escaping in between pants. Every move got them closer to the edge and as the older moved a hand to stroke Yoh in time with the trusts, it wasn't long before he came, his tightening muscles marking Hao's release as well.

Exhausted, Yoh couldn't do more than simply lay there, trying to catch his breath. His eyelids were suddenly so heavy and he could hardly crack an eye open. The sight of Hao hanging over him was the only thing registered before he lost his battle against the tiredness and fell asleep.

-----

The morning came with the first rays of the sun and a pair of onyx eyes opened to greet the light. He faintly registered that he was lying in a bed as his mind struggled to recover the memories from last night.

And what a night it had been.

His eyes suddenly grew wide with the realization as he sat up suddenly.

Wrong move. A quiet hiss escaped him as pain shot trough his back side. He'd have to be careful with his actions today, that was for sure.

Coming back to the problem at hand, he looked around. He was in his own room, lying on the bed with the covers falling off of him.

Alone.

He stood slowly, testing how much damage was done, and then walked out, looking around. Nothing.

He checked the rooms on the second floor first.

Nothing.

As he moved down the stairs and entered the kitchen, there was still nothing to be found. No –one- to be found. Something tugged at his heart painfully. He wasn't there. He had simply left last night, like nothing had happened.

And, had something happened, at all? Had it meant anything to Hao?

The younger twin couldn't really say he knew and understood his brother. He tried so hard, but it was hard when the other never even tried to give him a chance.

The thoughts followed him into the living room where his eyes traveled to that one spot on the floor and suddenly something caught his attention.

A small, round object reflecting the morning light laying in the middle of the floor.

Yoh quickly reached down and took it in his hand, inspecting it with curiosity. One look was enough to make him realize what it was.

A round red and black metal earring with a big white star in the middle. Hao's earring.

Had he dropped it last night? Accidentally?

Oh, who was he kidding? Yoh smiled and squeezed it a little, moving his eyes to the sky. Hao never did things accidentally.

Well, he'd just have to give it back next time.


End file.
